My Quest for You
by Drago Guardian Light
Summary: Rath’s mind is being overrun by Nadil. Soon he will belong to Nadil and destroy the Dragon Knights and everything they stand for. But Rune is determined to bring him back. Will Rath’s heart let him? WRN:Shonenaiyaoi, possible rape, torture, RunexRath
1. Rune's Task

**Dragon Knights**

"**My Quest for You"**

**By:** Drago Guardian Light

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragon Knights. But they are seriously cool aren't they? Rune and Rath are my favorites. : )

**Summary:** (the full summary) Rath's mind is being over-run by Nadil. Soon he will belong to Nadil and destroy the Dragon Knights and everything they stand for. But Rune is determined to bring him back. Will Rath's heart let him? **Shonenai-yaoi RunexRath**

**Author's Note:** Not much to say this time. Except that this will be my first posted Dragon Knights fan fiction. It's a Rune and Rath pairing so don't kill me if it sucks. But reviews are always appreciated, trust me. And with that I leave you with the story.

**X1**

"**Rune's Task"**

Rune looked to both sides of him as he walked down the hall of Lykouleon's castle. He had been summoned to his highness' quarters, but he was unsure why. He had done nothing wrong, but then maybe the Dragon King wanted to talk to him about something minor. Maybe he was making this too much of a big deal.

Maybe.

So then why did he have such a bad feeling in the lowest part of his gut? _Maybe it's nothing,_ Rune thought to himself. _Maybe I am merely being misled._

The Water Dragon Knight looked up when he heard snoring coming from one of the rooms ahead of him. He knew that snore, and it could only belong to one person. Walking up to the second door to his right, Rune quietly opened the door just a crack in order to pear inside and see if his guess was right.

As usual it was. The Fire Dragon Knight, Rath, was asleep on the bed in that chamber. Fire was asleep just above his head. Rune sighed. The unsettling feeling his gut grew greatly when he found Rath. He wanted nothing more then to shake the feeling away, but it refused to leave him alone.

"Are you worried about Rath?"

Rune turned to his side. He smiled, though the feeling still had not left. "Oh, Kai-Stern." He paused for a minute before telling Kai-Stern anything. He felt that if he did he would be admitting something, but was unsure as to what it was. But it was something he wasn't sure he wanted to be admitting. He swallowed and turned back to looking through the crack in the door. "Aren't you?" he asked Kai-Stern.

"Yes actually, I am." Kai-Stern told him solemnly. "I may only be human, but something doesn't seem right."

"Yes. I know." Rune agreed. As he looked at Rath he could feel his hear go out to him. There were so many things Rath kept bottled up inside himself. He wouldn't share anything, he was always a mystery and Rune wanted to find out the answer to the mystery for him. He continued looked at Rath, forgetting that Kai-Stern was standing next to him.

"Rune!"

The second voice that spoke to Rune didn't pull his attention away from the sleeping Fire Dragon Knight. He didn't look away until a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders. The gesture was unexpected and surprised Rune. He jumped back and gasped loudly. He would have screamed if Rath wasn't asleep. The hands on his shoulders turned him around. Rune's hand automatically went to his chest over his heart as he realized who it was. "Ruwalk! You scared me."

Ruwalk grinned. "Glad I could do something for you." When he heard snoring he turned to look through the same door Rune had opened. He nodded. "I see. You must be worried about him."

_Am I that transparent?_ Rune wondered. "I was just curious what the sound was when I came down the hall," he covered.

"Well he does have a tendency to make unearthly sounds when he sleeps." Ruwalk agreed. "But I was sent by Lord Lykouleon to escort you to his chamber."

"Was I really taking so long?" Rune asked.

Ruwalk shrugged and escorted the blonde Dragon Knight to Lykouleon. Along the way Rune continued to look behind him. He was saddened at the thought that Rath couldn't trust anyone with the secrets he kept.

"Ruwalk?" he asked after a minute passed by. Ruwalk looked at him. Rune wasn't sure how to ask his question. He was afraid that Ruwalk would begin to wonder. He wanted to ask him if Rath had always been so…so secretive. Did he always want to die? Why does he feel the need to?

"Yes Rune?" Ruwalk asked when Rune took an extended pause. Rune looked up at him. "Oh, never mind. It's nothing really." He smiled nonchalantly at him. Ruwalk looked at him for a second before turning his attention back to the front of them. _Something isn't quite right about Rune,_ he thought. _He doesn't seem like himself. He seems worried about something but he won't tell anyone what it is._

The two Dragon Tribe members continued walking until they reached the door to Lykouleon's room. Rune's heart twisted and pounded hard in his chest. A large lump formed in his throat and he tried to gulp it down. He didn't know why he was so nervous about seeing the Dragon King. But he was, and he was afraid he was showing it. Ruwalk opened the right door for him and as he stepped inside Rune found Lykouleon standing outside on his balcony. He swallowed quietly and looked back at Ruwalk, silently pleading for a little help. "Go on," Ruwalk whispered. Rune nodded and joined Lykouleon on the balcony.

"You wished to see me your highness?" he asked facing the Dragon King.

Lykouleon turned to Rune, leaning his arm against the railing. "Yes. I was wondering if you've noticed anything strange about Rath lately."

"Rath?" Rune asked. His mouth grew dry and his heart constricted even more. What was it about Rath that the Dragon King wanted to know? Lykouleon nodded. Rune took in a deep breath. "I've noticed his behavior alternates if that is what you are asking," he told him. "Do you sense something wrong my lord?"

"I do." Lykouleon admitted softly. "I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen." "And you think Rath might have something to do with it?" Rune asked. Lykouleon shook his head. "No. I think Rath might be the cause of it."

Rath was taken aback. Rath the cause of something wrong? He would have asked about it but knew better then to question his king. "What is it you want me to do?" he asked.

"I need you to watch Rath for me."

Rune raised an eyebrow. Watch Rath? "How do you mean?" he inquired. "I mean I want you to stick with him. Make sure he makes no mistakes that might lead to his downfall."

"Your highness, not to be insubordinate, but I have as much authority over Rath as Thatz does." Rune told him. Lykouleon shook his head. "I don't mean like that Rune. What I mean is for you to stick with him, stay by his side like a friend. Stay by him and keep an eye on him. Will you do that for me?"

How could he possibly say no? "I will my lord." He bowed and Lykouleon patted his shoulder. "Thank you Rune. I ask you because Rath really seems to trust you."

Rune nodded before making his way out of the Dragon King's chamber. He couldn't say no to him, but at the same time the bad feeling in his gut grew whenever he was near Rath. And now he couldn't leave his side? However, his heart fluttered at the idea. He wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing. What was going to happen?

**Author's Note:** Okay, chapter one is done. Nice cliffy huh: ) Well I'll try writing chapter two, if I get around to it. : ) But remember to review kays?

DGL!


	2. A Dragon Knights Argument

**Dragon Knights  
**"**My Quest for You"**

**By:** Drago Guardian Light

**Disclaimer:** Ummmm…lemme think here…………….I'm not sure…Do I own DK? Cuz I think I do…  
**Shuri:** Say you don't or else.  
**DGL:** Alright, okay…I don't own them, happy now?  
**Shuri:** : )

**Author's Note:** Well I got some reviews for the first chapter, just like I hoped for! Yay! So now I have the pleasure of thanking those people who reviewed…

Famin. Yes, I am evil. And sadistic as you will later learn. : ) Congrats on being the first reviewer…..Eep, and since I do _not_ want to die an assuredly most painful death, I will continue with the story…

Noone. Rath and Rune is my favorite couple.

Born of Avalon. Well it looks like I have no choice but to continue. Sigh. But it ain't so bad. I've got an idea for this story.

Liz. Okay. You read more, I write more. Or is that the other way around? I think it is…

**X2**

"**A Dragon Knights Argument**"

_**Last chapter on "My Quest for You"…**_

_Rune was summoned to Lord Lykouleon's chambers. Along the way Rune heard srange sounds and found they originated from one of the side rooms where Rath was sleeping. His heart went out to the Dragon Knight of Fire, but Ruwalk soon came and escorted him to Lykouleon. Once with the Dragon Lord, Rune found out his task was to watch over Rath. To stay by his side and keep an eye him, as a friend, not a superior._

_My dream, my dream…_Rath snored. Fire rolled on top of his head. He rolled so far over he simply fell off and onto the floor. However, not even falling could wake the dragon of Fire. He was sound asleep with a bubble being blown out of his nose. He merely rolled onto his stomach, got comfortable, and fell asleep once more. But not without holding up one of his signs that read, "Ouch".

Hearing the loud thunk of his dragon hitting the floor, Rath's heavy eyelids parted. Even though they weren't even half way opened he blinked several times to make them feel lighter rather then heavier. Sitting up on the bed he'd been sleeping in, he stretched his arms over his head and yawned half the sleep out of him. But since the other half was still there and beckoning to him, he decided to take up the offer and sleep some more. Adjusting the sheets over his body he flipped over onto his side, pulled the cover up to his chin, and suddenly stopped. He blinked as his eyes met those of another Dragon Tribe member. And for a moment that was all they did; stare at each other. _What's he doing here?_ Rath wondered. The Dragon Tribe member was sitting at the only desk in the room next to the door against the wall holding a quill pen in his right hand and a piece of parchment on the desktop with notes scribbled on it.

In the light that shone through the window, the only window in the room, he had to admit he looked pretty good. He looked good, but the light just didn't do him justice. And he wondered what would? Again Rath sat up in bed, pushing the sheets away from him and swinging his legs over the side of the mattress. "What are you doing here? What made you decide to come see me Rune?" he asked.

Rune shrugged. He wasn't too sure how to answer his question. He couldn't tell him Lykouleon assigned him to look after him. He'd hate him if he did. Of course, he had to wonder if he didn't already hate him. "Rath, I think we need to talk."

Rath smirked and turned his head to the side. "What's there to talk about? You already know everything about me."

Rune sighed. "Yes. I do," he admitted. "And that's what we need to talk about." Rune hadn't realized it until too late, but his words were clipped, very curt. He wanted to slap his hands over his mouth, but he refused the urge. What he said was true. That little fact was what they needed to talk about.

Rath blinked. He'd never heard Rune speak that way before. It was almost as if he'd completely ditched his high ranking exterior. He'd never snapped at him like that before. Getting off the bed he walked over to him. "What's the matter?" he asked lightly.

Rune stood and pushed his chair in turning to Rath in the process. But before he could say anything… "Demons deserve to die Rune. I know that's what you're thinking."

Rune clutched his hands into tight fists. That wasn't what he was thinking, that wasn't even what he was going to _say!_ **_SLAP!_** Rath's face followed the flow of Rune's hand. When he pulled back a nice red print coated his left cheek. "Do you honestly think that I think that much of you?" Rune growled. "You're so self-centered, you only think about yourself."

Rath blinked as he rubbed his cheek. He hadn't expected Rune to do that.

"You think that just because you're different you deserve special treatment?" Rune's anger showed as his shoulders began to shake. "Do you think _everyone_ thinks that of you? You don't care that everyone else _cares_ about you?"

Rath's expression turned serious. He crossed his arms and answered in all honesty. "No. I don't. That's why I hate them."

Rune silently gasped, being taken aback by Rath's admission. He could feel his eyes waver slightly. He composed himself in order to ask, "So you're saying that Cesia should die because she's of yokai blood?"

Rath didn't answer. _Couldn't_ answer. What was he supposed to say? Yes Cesia was yokai, just as he was. But that didn't mean he wanted her dead. Rune went on to ask, "Should I die because I'm of faerie and elf blood?"

At that the Fire Knight's eyes widened. He would never want Rune to die. Especially because of his being an elf or faerie. "That's not what I meant," he tried telling the Water Dragon Knight.

"But it's what you said Rath!" Rune yelled. Anger coiled in his blood and gut. So much so that his arms were shaking because of it. He couldn't help it if it was showing on him. Before anything went any further, Rune swiftly turned toward the door two feet behind him. He wasn't going to stay and argue with the source of his feelings. "I'm leaving now," he told him softly.

Rath watched as the Water Dragon Knight began to walk away. He could feel his heart constrict within his chest, and unconsciously called out to him. "Rune, wait." The blonde haired Dragon Knight stopped, but refused to turn around and face him. "You didn't answer my question." Rath told him. "What are you doing here?"

Rune shrugged. "I was walking down this hall and heard and unearthly sound coming from one of the rooms. Turns out it was just you snoring." With that he walked away. Leaving Rath feeling uncomfortably cold inside. Had he just been dismissed? And by the one Dragon Knight, the one _person_, he had strong feelings for? "What…just happened?" he asked aloud to no one in particular.

"Don't look at me master," was what the sign said that Fire held up while snoring.

**A/N:** Sorry the second chapter isn't that long. But I figured this would be a good place to stop. If I kept going it's take forever for you guys to read it. So I'll let you go until next time. Keep those reviews coming! They make me feel special. XD


	3. A Surprise Visitor

**Dragon Knights  
**"**My Quest for You"**

**By:** Drago Guardian Light

**Disclaimer:** (puts cheek in palm) You know it's no fun to do the disclaimer when you have to ruin it for me.  
**Shuri:** Ruining things is my job. So go ahead. Start the disclaimer so I can ruin it for you.  
**DGL:** Shuri doesn't own Dragon Knights!

**Shuri:** Damn straight I don't! ………Wait a minute…Hey!  
**DGL:** lol

**A/N:** Sorry the last chapter was so short. I just figured that that would be a good place to leave you guys for now. If I had gone on any further, then you probably would've whined it was too long. : );;;; But lets go on now. I have reviewers to thank!

Blackcat686. Thanks! Here's your update, hopes you enjoy it. : )

Famin. I stand by what I said...I thought that was a pretty good place to leave off. : ) Yeah, they're my favorite couple too. And I'm _half_ trying to stick with the original story line. In which Rath relates to Cesia because she is also part yokai. She's alright, but she's not my favorite character. Half the time she annoys me somehow…But to answer your question, Rath doesn't want Cesia dead because…shoot, I forgot my original answer. Maybe this one'll do…Because she enhances his power when she is near him as well as the strength of the other Dragon Knights. Is that good?

Misty. (bows) Thank you. (in a joke voice) Well what'd ya know? Here's your update!

**X3**

**" A Surprise Visitor**"

Rath turned around and saw the sign Fire held up in his sleep that said "Don't look at me master". He sighed. "I think I just got dissed by the only person I care about," he whispered.

Fire held up another sign. "Glad I'm not Cupid." "And why's that?" Rath asked, even though he wondered why the hell he was even talking to Fire considering he was asleep. The duel dragon held up another sign. "Because you two are _way_ too stubborn."

Rath raised an eyebrow. "This coming from the guy that holds up signs in his sleep?"

"I just go with the flow," Fire told him. He put that sign down and lifted another one that said, "And the flow is telling me to…" And one more card that said, "ZZzzzzzZZzz…" Another bubble blew its way out of Fire's nose.

Rath shook his head looking back at the door. He didn't want the elf to be mad at him. It made him feel uncomfortably cold inside. And that was a feeling he really didn't like. _"Should I die because I'm of faerie and elf blood?"_ He couldn't shake Rune's question. How could he ask him that? When he said demons deserve to die, he was really just talking about himself. He didn't want Rune anywhere near that statement! He sighed. Well, he might as well do what he never thought he'd have to do…Apologize. It'd be well worth keeping Rune near him. Hopefully, apologizing wasn't as hard as Thatz once told him.

_Flashback _

"_Rath, listen." Thatz demanded pulling Rath toward him by the shoulder. He put his lips close to his ear and whispered. "Never apologize to anyone!"_

"_Huh? How come?" Rath asked genuinely confused. He thought apologizing was a good thing, but here Thatz was telling him never to do it._

_Thatz looked around to make sure no one was listening in on them. "Because it makes you look seriously weak. Of course, if you wanna look that way, go ahead and apologize all you want."_

"_I don't wanna look weak," Rath told him. "But I still don't understand how apologizing makes you look that way."_

"_Have you ever seen the Dragon Lord apologize?" Thatz asked. Rath momentarily averted his gaze, thinking of all the times he'd seen the Dragon Lord. "Not really," he admitted. _

"_Exactly!" Thatz exclaimed patting his shoulder. "He knows not to apologize to anyone cuz he knows it makes him look weak." "I thought he never apologized because he never had anything to apologize for?" Rath asked. Thatz looked at him blinking every few seconds. "That's not the point," he finally told him. "The point is…never apologize, it just makes the argument bigger."_

"_**Thatz! Get back here you creep!"** shouted Kitchel, Thatz's thief friend. She came running up the hall toward them and once Thatz heard her voice, he moved his legs as fast as he could, leaving Rath in the dust he kicked up. Rath coughed. "Cough, cough…You'd think with as many maid we have around here these halls wouldn't be so dirty," he said aloud before wandering off to do whatever. And by whatever… "Now where did Rune go?" he whispered to himself._

_End Flashback_

Heading downstairs Rath looked inside almost every room he came upon looking for Rune. A burning sensation crept up his chest, but he was sure it was just because of his running so much. It would go away once he stopped for a while. After checking one of the downstairs rooms he finally decided to just head for the dinning room. He may not have been everywhere else, but maybe Rune simply went to breakfast. Besides that, he was hungry.

Once in the dinning room, who should he see but the Earth Dragon Knight, Thatz, stuffing his face with food? Rath sighed. Thatz, wasn't really the person he wanted to see right now. The person he _did_ want to see, was nowhere to be found. "Good morning Rath," greeted Cernozura. Rath looked over at her and waved.

"Bout time you woke up." Thatz said with a mouth full of food. "If you weren't going to wake up soon I would've thought you'd need me to kiss you."

"Thatz, not today okay?" Rath asked. "I don't wanna barf this early in the morning when I have nothing in my stomach to barf up." Thatz starred at him for a moment, frozen in a meaningless pose. "Well that was a lovely picture." With that he went back to eating merely. Rath sweat dropped. Nothing stopped Thatz from eating. What a surprise. Shaking his head Rath turned around. Not realizing how fast he turned he bumped into someone else and both of them landed on the floor. Rath landed hard on his knees and the other guy landed on his butt with a thud. Rath cried out, "Yeowch!"

"I'm sorry Rath, are you okay?" Rath looked up and noticed a pair of gentle ocean blue eyes looking down at him. He could've sworn he lost his breath in that one instant. Rune held out a hand for him. Rath took his hand and stood with his help, but the hit to his knees caused them to wobble. Seriously wobble. "It's okay, I got you." Rune assured him. He took Rath's arm and pulled it over his shoulders so Rath would have something to balance on. Rath cringed and hissed at the sharp pain in his knees. "Maybe they should replace the floor with carpet huh?" he joked.

Rune gave him a small smile as he helped him back upstairs to their room. During their walk to the stairs neither one of them said anything. It wasn't so much an awkward silence as it was a peaceful one. "Rune?" Rath asked once they got to the bottom of the stairs. Rune stopped and turned his head to look at him. "I know what you're going to say and I think it's better if you wait until we get upstairs," he told him.

Rath blinked. "So what question did that answer go with?" he asked. "Weren't you going to ask me to use my healing power here instead of making you go all the way up to our room?" Rune asked.

"Even though that's a good question, no." Rath told him. He paused. "I just wanted to say…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad earlier. I just…" "It's okay." Rune told him. "I can see where you're coming from. But we'll talk about that later. For now, let's just make it upstairs in one peace okay?"

Rath nodded and began to hop onto the stairs. The burning sensation that was in his chest before came back, and at full force. His right hand went straight over his heart as he grunted. "Rath? Are you okay, what's wrong?" Rune asked quickly. When he didn't answer he started to worry. "Rath talk to me! Rath!"

Rath could hear the elf's voice, but he couldn't answer it. He heard the worry, the concern, but seemed powerless to get him to calm down. When he opened his mouth to speak, a grunt spilled out instead. He seemed, immobile somehow. He couldn't move.

Rune starred at Rath, concern showing in his voice when he spoke. Rath wasn't moving, nor was he answering him. He gulped. This was not good. And they were only half way up the stairs. Filled with resolve, Rune bent over, put his left arm behind Rath's knees and his right arm around his shoulders, and lifted him up as if he were his bride. Realizing the position made him flush. He liked, _really_, liked the feeling of Rath in his arms. He shook his head. Now was _not_ the time to be thinking about how Rath felt in his arms. Instead, he carried him the rest of the way up the stairs; Rath blankly starring at him the whole way.

Once inside the bedroom Rune gently laid him on the bed, making sure his head was on a pillow. Once he was lying down he went down to his knees. Since he had regained his elfin healing powers, he could fix whatever was wrong with his knees. And maybe what the reason was for his sudden stillness. "You're going to be okay Rath," Rune whispered.

"Aw, how sweet," a mocking voice sneered. "The Water Dragon Knight, nursing his Fire Dragon Knight back to health."

Rune quickly turned to look at the window where the voice came from. He gasped. "How did you get past the Lord's protective barrier Shydeman?" he asked with an intake of breath and more bravado then he thought he had at the moment.

Shydeman smirked from where he sat on the windowsill. "I have ways," he told Rune.

**A/N:** Buwahaha, I'm so evil I leave you guys with _this!_ Isn't this fun? Well, I had to cut short cuz I wanted to update as quickly as I could. Sorry if it seems rushed.


	4. A Mission to Capture Dragon Knights

**Dragon Knights  
**"**My Quest for You"**

**By:** Drago Guardian Light

**Disclaimer: Shuri:** Alright missy…fool me once and all that, you're not getting me again.  
**DGL:** (snore, snore, snore)  
**Shuri:** (jaw drops) OMG! Now she's asleep! Get your lazy butt up right now! (smacks DGL on the head)  
**DGL:** Oww! What the _bleep_ was that for!  
**Shuri:** That's what you get for sleeping during the acclaimed disclaimer.  
**DGL:** Grrr… (throws Shuri into piranha pit)  
**Shuri:** I HATE YOOOOUUUU!  
**DGL:** Yeah I love you too. : ) But she is right. I don't own Dragon Knights. (sigh) Too bad though.

**A/N:** Sorry if the last chapter was a bit rushed, I wanted to leave you guys there cuz it seemed like a pretty good cliffy. Was I right? I was right wasn't I? Well either way…

Famin. I'm trying to make these chapters long and enjoyable! Isn't three pages enough?  
**Shuri:** Apparently not cuz they're wanting more.  
**DGL:** No one's asking you. But if you ask me, Thatz is the weirdest one. But they're all still cool. : ) I love all three! Shydeman does look like a girl; I actually thought he _was_ a girl when I started reading DK. But just look at Shyrendora. (runs and hides) Umm…Can I get back to you on the whole Cesia thing? I'm afraid I'll say the wrong thing…  
**Shuri:** Neither one of us really much like Cesia, and we both agree she should stay away from Rath…as well as us.

Kruz. You'll hear from Nadil soon enough. But I guess I should warn you guys now, (and I will post this on the summary) this is gonna be a sadistic story. I just now realized that. To be honest, the wind updates faster then me…

Noone. And yet somehow…I agree with you. I don't know why I think Shydeman's cool. But he is better then Shyrendora. Eww…Well anyway, hope you enjoy the update!

**X4**

"**A Mission to Capture Dragon Knights"**

"Aw, how sweet," a mocking voice sneered. "The Water Dragon Knight, nursing his Fire Dragon Knight back to health."

Rune quickly turned to look at the window where the voice came from. He gasped. "How did you get past the Lord's protective barrier Shydeman?" he asked with an intake of breath and more bravado then he thought he had at the moment.

Shydeman smirked from where he sat on the windowsill. "I have ways," he told Rune. He hopped off the window sill and slowly walked towards them. Rune stood in front of Rath with his arms outstretched in order to guard him. "Whatever it is you want, you won't get it." Rune told him.

In a moment Shydeman was gone. His figured simply shifted and he vanished. Rune looked around trying to pin point where he'd gone to, but he couldn't find him. What's more, his mind was screaming, how did he get past the Dragon Lord's protective barrier? He was a demon! He shouldn't be able to be here. Was the barrier down? But that was impossible! He could sense that the barrier was up and strong when he left Lord Lykouleon's bed chamber. "Where are you?" Rune growled under his breath.

Rune gasped when a hand suddenly slipped over his neck. A pair of cold lips rested next to his ear and a chuckle befell him. "I'm right here." Shydeman whispered. Rune quickly brought his arm up and turned around swinging it in order to smack him. Shydeman backed off with a smile. "What the hell are you doing here? How did you get past the demon barrier!" Rune shouted.

Pounding came at the door. "Rune?" Thatz shouted from outside. "Rune, are you in there? Answer me!"

Rune looked at the door then back at Shydeman. "He came with me." He turned at another voice. Sitting on the window sill _now_ was Bierrez. The only demon capable of bypassing the Lord's barrier. Rune gulped. "Rune?" Thatz shouted from outside. "Rune, Lord Lykouleon thinks a demon has passed through the barrier around the palace! Rune?"

"_You are mine now Rath Illuser,"_ a voice declared evilly inside Rath. _"I have rendered you immobile, you can't fight against me."_ _Nadil!_ Rath thought almost afraid. _What? You need your two goons to help you?_ He wondered.

Nadil laughed. _"Those two are here for something else. That is why I haven't completely taken you over. I want you to see what I have planned." Damn you Nadil, what the hell are you planning?_ Rath wanted to know. When he caught sight of Rune he gasped. _"I think you're beginning to catch on now."_ Nadil told him. _You bastard!_ Rath screamed. _Leave Rune out of this! He's got nothing to do with you! "But he does have something to do with you."_ Nadil pointed out. _"And besides…I'm actually quite fond of the Water Dragon Knight."_ Rath growled. He wanted to scream for Rune to get out of there, but Shydeman was in front of the door and Bierrez was in front of the window; Water was nowhere to be seen, and what's worse Rune left his sword downstairs!

"We're here to pick up something." Shydeman explained moving closer to the Water Dragon Knight. Rune moved back, moving closer to Rath in order to protect him. "Well you're not getting to Rath," he told them. "Not without going through me."

Shydeman looked over at Bierrez and chuckled. "That's fine by me. It makes getting what I came for the much easier." Bierrez rolled his eyes. "Would you hurry up then?" he snapped. "Because if it was my choice, I'd push past him and kill Rath."

"Nadil has insisted we leave the Fire Knight alone." Shydeman told him. He stood tall in front of Rune, catching his chin in his hand. "Rath isn't what we're after," he told him roughly. His eyes flashed over with lust and the realization of what they'd come for hit Rune hard and his eyes glazed over in fear. His eyelids suddenly grew too heavy for him to keep open and he slumped to the ground.

_No!_ Rath screamed. _No Rune! Leave him alone Shydeman! I swear I'll kill you if you hurt him! Let, him, go!_

"Are you happy now?" Bierrez asked very much annoyed by Shydeman at the moment. If he was going to be in the Dragon castle he at least wanted to _try_ and kill Rath. Not be ordered to go after his little lover and be done. If Nadil wasn't taking over Rath he'd plainly screw all this and kill him.

"Yes." Shydeman answered Bierrez's question while holding Rune up in his arms the bridal way. "You take Rath," he commanded. Bierrez tried not to growl but filled out his order. Taking Rath by the hair he lifted him from the bed and swung him over his shoulder. He refused to carry anyone the way Shydeman carried Rune. He really just wanted this job to be over with. Maybe then he could find someone _worth_ making a pact with.

XOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOX

Thatz continued to knock on the door, hearing familiar voices inside which only drove him to knock harder. He'd be lucky if he knocked the door down. He had a feeling that whatever demon, or demons, passed through the demon barrier would be after those two. And why not? They seemed like the best target for a surprise attack. They were just getting started to tell each other how they felt. Which some demons might think is a good time to go after them because that's a time they wouldn't expect it so their guard would be down. "Open the door Rune!" Thatz shouted. He put his ear to the door and listened for any other sound coming from inside.

"Are you happy now?" Thatz knew that voice could only belong to Bierrez. This was not really a surprise. He was the only demon with the power to get through the demon barrier around the castle. But who was he talking to?

"Yes. You take Rath." Thatz gasped. Bierrez had brought another demon into the castle with him and he'd decided to bring Shydeman along. And they were taking Rath! Thatz pounded the door harder. When pounding didn't work he kicked the door. After two swift hard kicks the door swung open and smacked up against the wall behind it. Thatz ran inside the room, hoping to find at least one of his friends. "Rath! Rune?"

He stopped when he realized that neither one of them were there. Shydeman and Bierrez had taken both of them. What he didn't understand was, why didn't Rath fight back? Why didn't he protect Rune? He would never let up a chance like this to kill any demons. Fire landed on his left shoulder and Water landed on his right. His face fell when he realized he'd have to be the one to tell the dragons that their masters had been kidnapped. "I'm sorry you guys," he whispered. "I couldn't help them. And now…"

"Thatz!"

Thatz turned when someone yelled out to him. Lord Lykouleon was heading for him. Thatz turned to him with a lowered head. How could he face the Dragon Lord knowing he couldn't do anything to protect his friends and fellow Dragon Knights? He could feel a twinge of shame rub in his gut. "Where's Rune and Rath?" Lykouleon asked.

Thatz turned away. "Gone," he answered. "The demons were Bierrez and Shydeman. And…they took Rath and Rune."

Lykouleon was taken aback by the strange news. Rath and Rune were both kidnapped by Bierrez and Shydeman? How could that happen? Knowing Rath he'd jump at the opportunity to kill demons, mainly those two. But if that was the case, then why weren't they still here? Why wasn't Rath standing in front of them mad because he'd let them get away? Why wasn't Rune with him telling him it was okay that they got away? But that was just it. They weren't there. They were gone. "We've got to find them," he declared.

He only then realized Thatz wasn't looking at him. The way the Earth Dragon Knight averted his gaze, was more then enough proof that something was wrong. "Thatz, what's wrong?" Lykouleon asked putting a hand on his shoulder. Thatz turned his head away from him. "I couldn't…I couldn't help them," he admitted softly. "I don't know how I can look at you the same anymore."

Lykouleon smiled softly. "Thatz, I understand. You were locked outside the room, you couldn't get in." He took the Dragon Knight in an embrace. "You tried. That's all that matters. Only now, we have to find them, wherever they are." Thatz nodded against his chest.

**A/N:** Okay, that seemed longer right? And due to the sudden, recent, and all too soon appearance of Bierrez and Shydeman, this fictions rating has gone from T to M. Sorry! I hadn't expected Shydeman to show up so soon or for him to have Bierrez with him. It was a spur of the moment thing and it appears I'm going with it. :l You guys gotta read the summary to find out what this story will now later have. Again I apologize. Don't kill me!


	5. Past, Present, and at the Dragon Castle

**Dragon Knights**

"**My Quest for You"**

**By:** Drago Guardian Light

**Disclaimer:** You know, we do the disclaimer every chapter cuz it's fun. We could just say it once throughout the whole thing and not do this again, but then what fun would that be? I mean, after all, everyone loves it when I torture Shuri. : )

**Shuri:** You mean everyone loves it when _I_ torture _you._

**DGL:** (fiddles with shirt sleeve) Uh huh, sure. Well anyway, needless to say we have no ownership of the Dragon Knights. So you can't sue and we can't get in trouble! Heh heh…

**A/N:** Whew! I guess the chapter was long enough last time. But I did have fun typing it so I'm not complaining.

**Shuri:** Yes you are liar.

**DGL:** …_whomp_

**Shuri:** x.X

Famin. Um, you understand I can't answer all of your questions, right? Cuz if I did it'd ruin the story. But as for Cesia, I stand by my earlier point about her. She's annoying often enough as it is and not my favorite character and she only deserves to die half the time. Can't tell you if Shydeman or Nadil love Rune, but I can tell you why Bierrez is so mean…Simply put, that's just the way he is. Just not when it comes to Cesia. Btw, you can't kill me silly! If you did who'd finish the story?

Darkness Falls. (bows) Glad you like it. I update as fast as I can, so here you go! Enjoy.

Noone. lol. If Nadil or Shydeman have to 'hots' for anyone will soon be found out. Until then I hope you enjoy what happens.

Brittani. Why thank you for the nice compliments. I shall continue the story. Hope you stay with it!

**X5**

"**Past, Present, and at the Dragon Castle"**

Rune's eyes were heavy, but he managed to open them even if only just a bit. He could barely feel his body; he guessed it had been numbed by something. Unable to move his head he moved his eyes around instead keeping them half concealed under his eyelids. The place he'd been taken to was unfamiliar to him. But the voices speaking in the background were all too familiar…

"Did you capture the Water Dragon Knight?" The first voice belonged to Rath. Rune was sure of it. But it was confusing him. Why was Rath conversing with a demon? Let alone asking them if they'd captured him.

"Yes. We brought him back without difficulty master." The second voice belonged to none other then the despised Shydeman. Did Rath betray him? The idea crushed his heart. Crushed the heart that had gone out to Rath…had even loved Rath.

Rune inwardly sighed. It may not have been the best time in the world, but he figured it was now or never…Admit how he felt about Rath. They had been together for so long; it seemed natural to be feeling this way. He knew Rath cared about him, which was why he kept the secret of him being a demon away from him for so long. Rune guessed it was when he realized he could accept Rath even if he was a demon. His heart seemed filled with happiness when Rath admitted things to him. He loved to see the Fire Dragon Knight smiling. He even liked hearing him complaining when he wouldn't let him take detours in order to go demon slaying. To be perfectly honest with himself, Rune would have to say he loved the Fire Dragon Knight period. No questions asked.

But the sudden turn of events has crushed the heart of the Water Dragon Knight. He just could not believe Rath would betray him. There was just no way. But the voice talking to Shydeman could only belong to him. There was no mistaking it, even if Rath was drunk and his voice was slurred.

"Good. I figured it was about time you had some pleasure of your own my loyal servant." Rath sneered.

Much to his disgust, Rune knew exactly what they were talking about. Why was Rath doing this? Was his love for the Dragon Knight truly one-sided? Rune closed his eyes, feeling hot tears slip out from under his eyelids. He knew they slid down his cheeks even though he couldn't feel them. He heard light footsteps heading toward him but he left his eyes closed. A hand slipped around the back of his head lifting him so far off the place he was laying. He felt Shydeman's hot breath on his face. His stomach twisted with nausea. "I will surely enjoy my gift from Lord Nadil," he rasped. He snickered and wiped Rune's cheeks free of his tears. Rune knew that soon he would be doing much more then just that to him. If only he could escape.

XOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOX **BEFORE THEN…**

Rath watched as Rune fell into Shydeman's arms after Shydeman stabbed his left forearm with a dart. He could feel his minds eyes widen. The backs were smacked with a hot wave. _Leave him alone!_ He screamed. _He's done nothing to deserve this! "Do not worry."_ Nadil assured him. _"This is only a precaution. I may be fond of the Water Dragon Knight, but you seem to be in love with him."_

Rath swallowed. It was true. Rune was the one person he cared about so much, that he'd fallen for the elf. He couldn't allow anything to happen to him. He'd do anything to save him. But at the moment, he couldn't do anything at all; he felt so helpless. _"With this little precaution,"_ Nadil went on. _"You'll think twice about fighting against me. My plan will be carried out. You will destroy the Dragon Tribe."_

_WHAT?_ Rath shouted. "_If you want the elf to live, you'll allow me to take over. As of right now you are too strong for me to control in my present state. Refuse me, and Shydeman will have an endless pleasure mate."_

_Yeah right!_ Rath thought. _Once he's done you'll either throw him away or give him to Shyrendora!_ Nadil chuckled. _"Shyrendora already has a play-mate. She's quite fond of Saabel and I was growing tiresome of his failures to kill the Dragon Tribe."_

Rath growled. What choice did he have? In Nadil's present state he could fight him. Would fight him. **Should** fight him. But with Rune in his clutches it was too risky. He couldn't cause the elf any more harm then he knew he was already going to be going through. He wouldn't be able to bear it if he did. Point in case he really had no choice but to let Nadil overtake him. Destroying the Dragon Tribe…he only hopped Lykouleon could see this coming. His heart, only hopped Rune would somehow, someday know how he felt about him. Even though it did seem unlikely at the moment. He let his heart wish for Rune's safety before Nadil took over and he was sent into a deep sleep.

XOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOX** PRESENTLY…**

Nadil had done it. He had over taken Rath Illuser's body. And all it took was capturing his precious Water Dragon Knight. It seemed too easy, but as long as Shydeman kept a hold of his new play-mate, his plan would continue without a hassle. Lykouleon won't know what hit him. Because it's Rath attacking them, the Dragon Officers defense will be down, it'll be unexpected. Not only would he get his head back, but he would destroy the Dragon Tribe with the hands of the Dragon Knight they love so much. It would be the sweetest revenge.

XOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOX **AT THE DRAGON PALACE…**

Even though Lykouleon understood Thatz's situation, Thatz still felt terrible about not being able to help Rath or Rune. Now they were both gone and the Dragon Tribe had no idea where they were. Not only that, but he had to deal with Cesia and her constant questions. "Who were the demons? … I can understand Rath, but what did they want with Rune? … What were Rath and Rune doing locked up in a bedroom in the first place?" Good grief, did he look like he knew the answers? _Because if I do,_ he thought, _let me know and I'll know the answers to everything._ Cesia was the reason why he'd locked himself inside a closet! She wouldn't leave him the hell alone so he had no choice but to hide from her.

He heard footsteps outside the closet door and stiffened. Of great, she found him. He didn't think she had enough brains to look inside a closet. She probably thought to look into the kitchen. _Where I'm starting to wish I did hide,_ Thatz thought as the footsteps got closer. _Being nervous makes me hungry._ The closet door creaked open.

"WOULD YOU LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE CESIA?" he shouted before he realized whom he was yelling at. He shrank back into the closet immediately when he found he'd yelled at Lykouleon and Ruwalk. Just his luck. The one place he thought Cesia _had_ followed him to, and he ended up yelling straight into the Dragon Lord's face. Needless to say his gut twisted fiercely. "Um, I can…explain," he stuttered.

Lykouleon blinked before smiling. "That's okay Thatz," he told him. "Cesia's been going around the castle looking for you."

"I'm actually surprised she hasn't tried looking in a closet," said Ruwalk.

Thatz chuckled a bit nervously. "Heh, heh. I don't think she's that smart," he joked.

Lykouleon and Ruwalk both laughed for a second. Remembering the business at hand Lykouleon explained to Thatz that he and Ruwalk were organizing search parties for Rath and Rune in order to find them and that he was more the welcome to help if he wanted to. "Hmm…You know what?" Thatz told them. "I think I have a better idea." Ruwalk and Lykouleon leaned in to listen as he whispered. "In all seriousness, why don't we just use Cesia as bait? Since Nadil wants her on his team so badly, we can use her to lure him out. And if we're lucky, he'll take her but without getting any power boost."

Lykouleon considered the idea. Well, except for the last part. Cesia was a powerful psychic and they needed her psychic prowess. Maybe they could use that to their advantage. Cesia could use her powers to find Rath and Rune. "On second thought Thatz," Lykouleon said looking from Thatz to Ruwalk. Ruwalk nodded. He was thinking the same thing. "I have a better idea."

"And here I was hoping to finally get rid of that woman." Thatz grumbled.

"THATZ!"

Thatz jumped a good three feet in the air in the closet doorway. Oh great…"There you are!" Cesia exclaimed running down the hall toward him. Lykouleon and Ruwalk stepped back to the opposite side of the hall, making sure not to get in their way. Thatz screamed and ran off down the hall as fast as his feet could carry him. "Thatz wait!" Cesia shouted. "I just wanna ask you a question!"

"NEEEEEVVVVEEEEEERRRR!" Thatz bellowed over his shoulder.

**A/N:** Well this wasn't so much a cliffhanger was it? Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoy typing it! XD I'll start on chapter six A.S.A.P. Until then!


End file.
